1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy converter that converts solar energy emitted from the sun into electric energy and a solar energy conversion system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the energy from sources such as thermal power, hydroelectric power and nuclear power, for example, an electric generation system like a rotating electric generator in which conductors are rotated in a magnetic field to force electrons to migrate to generate electricity has been employed so far. Moreover, photovoltaic batteries, comprising semiconductors and widely known as a method of converting solar energy, attracted attention as clean electric energy.
However, there is no guarantee that the use of thermal power generation, hydroelectric power generation and nuclear power generation will provide a stable supply of electricity in the long run as a method of generating electric energy, due to the exhaustion of the resources and limited amount of supply. Moreover, in conventional photovoltaic batteries, the energy conversion efficiency is bad and not practical since the sunlight which can be used by the solar cell is only a part of the spectra of light currently emitted from the sun. Therefore, the cost-performance does not reach a level of practical use.
The present invention was developed to overcome the drawbacks noted in the preceding paragraph. It offers a more efficient solar energy conversion system as it transforms solar energy into electric energy, utilizing the wavelength domain of the sunlight corresponding to abroad spectra of light emitted from the sun, and will stably supply electric energy over the long term.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a solar energy converter comprises:
a light-concentrating instrument for concentrating sunlight;
an electron emitter in an insulated vacuum vessel, emitting electrons in a vacuum as a temperature rises from irradiation of the sunlight concentrated by said light-concentrating instrument;
an electron accelerator within said light-concentrating instrument;
a cathode on a surface of said electron emitter opposite to a light-irradiated surface which is irradiated by the sunlight, and electrically connected with said electron emitter;
an electric field supplier having a positive terminal and a negative terminal; and
an electron collector in said vacuum vessel, collecting the emitted electrons flying from said electron emitter toward said electron accelerator,
wherein said electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of said electric field supplier and said cathode is connected with the negative terminal of said electric field supplier so that an electric field is generated, and said electron collector is used as a negative generator electrode and said cathode is used as a positive generator electrode in which the collected electrons in said electron collector migrate to said electron emitter to generate electricity.
According to the solar energy converter, the electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of the electric field supplier and the cathode is connected with the negative terminal of the electric field supplier to generate electric field, the temperature of the electron emitter rises from irradiation of sunlight concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument, and therefore the electron emitter emits electrons into a vacuum. The electron collector collects the emitted electrons and has an excess of electrons. The excessive electrons in the electron collector migrate to the electron emitter lacking electrons through the cathode, and thereby electricity is generated. In this manner, the solar energy converter can convert solar energy concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument into electric energy.
Specifically, the inside of the solar energy converter is kept as a vacuum by using the vacuum vessel, so that there is almost no energy loss that is caused by conduction to the outside or the like. Therefore, electric power generation can be achieved with high efficiency.
Further, since the electron accelerator is provided within the light-concentrating instrument, the electrons emitted from the electron emitter are absorbed in the electron collector without reaching the electron accelerator. Still further, since the electron accelerator is placed within an insulated material, the emitted electrons hardly migrate to the electron accelerator. Therefore, there is almost no leakage-current flow from the electron accelerator and almost no energy loss in this part.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a solar energy converter comprises:
a light-concentrating instrument for concentrating sunlight;
an electron emitter in an insulated and sealed vessel filled with inert gas, emitting electrons into space as a temperature rises from irradiation of the sunlight concentrated by said light-concentrating instrument;
an electron accelerator within said light-concentrating instrument;
a cathode on a surface of said electron emitter opposite to a light-irradiated surface which is irradiated by the sunlight, and electrically connected with said electron emitter;
an electric field supplier having a positive terminal and a negative terminal; and
an electron collector in said insulated and sealed vessel filled with the inert gas, collecting the emitted electrons flying from said electron emitter toward said electron accelerator,
wherein said electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of said electric field supplier and said cathode is connected with the negative terminal of said electric field supplier so that an electric field is generated, and said electron collector is used as a negative generator electrode and said cathode is used as a positive generator electrode in which the collected electrons in said electron collector migrate to said electron emitter to generate electricity.
According to the solar energy converter, the electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of the electric field supplier and the cathode is connected with the negative terminal of the electric field supplier to generate electric field, the temperature of the electron emitter rises from irradiation of sunlight concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument, and therefore the electron emitter emits electrons into space. The electron collector collects the emitted electrons and has an excess of electrons. The excessive electrons in the electron collector migrate to the electron emitter lacking electrons through the cathode, and thereby electricity is generated. In this manner, the solar energy converter can convert solar energy concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument into electric energy.
Specifically, since the inside of the solar energy converter is kept full with inert gas by using the sealed vessel, the electron emission efficiency of the electron emitter is preferable. Therefore, the electrons can migrate more efficiently.
Further, since the electron accelerator is provided within the light-concentrating instrument, the electrons emitted from the electron emitter are absorbed in the electron collector without reaching the electron accelerator. Still further, since the electron accelerator is placed within an insulated material, the emitted electrons hardly migrate to the electron accelerator. Therefore, there is almost no leakage-current flow from the electron accelerator and almost no energy loss in this part.
According to the third aspect of the invention, a solar energy converter comprises:
a light-concentrating instrument for concentrating sunlight;
an electron emitter in an insulated vacuum vessel, emitting electrons in a vacuum as a temperature rises from irradiation of the sunlight concentrated by said light-concentrating instrument;
an electron accelerator within said light-concentrating instrument;
a substrate on a surface of said electron emitter opposite to a light-irradiated surface which is irradiated by the sunlight, and electrically connected with said electron emitter;
an electric field supplier having a positive terminal and a negative terminal;
an electron collector in said vacuum vessel, collecting the emitted electrons flying from said electron emitter toward said electron accelerator; and
a cathode on a surface of said substrate opposite to a touching surface which touches said electron emitter,
wherein said electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of said electric field supplier and said cathode is connected with the negative terminal of said electric field supplier so that an electric field is generated, and said electron collector is used as a negative generator electrode and said substrate is used as a positive generator electrode in which the collected electrons in said electron collector migrate to said electron emitter to generate electricity.
According to the solar energy converter, the electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of the electric field supplier and the cathode is connected with the negative terminal of the electric field supplier to generate the electric field, the temperature of the electron emitter rises from irradiation of sunlight concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument, and therefore the electron emitter emits electrons into a vacuum. The electron collector collects the emitted electrons and has an excess of electrons. The excessive electrons in the electron collector migrate to the electron emitter lacking electrons through the cathode, and thereby electricity is generated. In this manner, the solar energy converter can convert solar energy concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument into electric energy.
Specifically, the inside of the solar energy converter is kept as a vacuum by using the vacuum vessel, so that there is almost no energy loss that is caused by conduction to the outside or the like. Therefore, electric power generation can be achieved with high efficiency.
Further, since the electron accelerator is provided within the light-concentrating instrument, the electrons emitted from the electron emitter are absorbed in the electron collector without reaching the electron accelerator. Still further, since the electron accelerator is placed within an insulated material, the emitted electrons hardly migrate to the electron accelerator. Therefore, there is almost no leakage-current flow from the electron accelerator and almost no energy loss in this part.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, a solar energy converter comprises:
a light-concentrating instrument for concentrating sunlight;
an electron emitter in an insulated and sealed vessel filled with inert gas, emitting electrons into space as a temperature rises from irradiation of the sunlight concentrated by said light-concentrating instrument;
an electron accelerator within said light-concentrating instrument;
a substrate on a surface of said electron emitter opposite to a light-irradiated surface which is irradiated by sunlight, and electrically connected with said electron emitter;
an electric field supplier having a positive terminal and a negative terminal;
an electron collector in said insulated and sealed vessel filled with the inert gas, collecting the emitted electrons flying from said electron emitter toward said electron accelerator; and
a cathode provided on a surface of said substrate opposite to a touching surface which touches said electron emitter,
wherein said electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of said electric field supplier and said cathode is connected with the negative terminal of said electric field supplier so that an electric field is generated, and said electron collector is used as a negative generator electrode and said cathode is used as a positive generator electrode in which the collected electrons in said electron collector migrate to said electron emitter to generate electricity.
According to the solar energy converter, the electron accelerator is connected with the positive terminal of the electric field supplier and the cathode is connected with the negative terminal of the electric field supplier to generate electric field, the temperature of the electron emitter rises from irradiation of sunlight concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument, and therefore the electron emitter emits electrons into space. The electron collector collects the emitted electrons and has an excess of electrons. The excessive electrons in the electron collector migrate to the electron emitter lacking electrons through the substrate. In this manner, the solar energy converter can convert solar energy concentrated by the light-concentrating instrument into electric energy.
Specifically, since the inside of the solar energy converter is kept full with inert gas by using the sealed vessel, the electron emission efficiency of the electron emitter is preferable. Therefore, the electrons can migrate more efficiently.
Further, since the electron accelerator is provided within the light-concentrating instrument, the electrons emitted from the electron emitter are absorbed in the electron collector without reaching the electron accelerator. Still further, since the electron accelerator is placed within an insulated material, the emitted electrons hardly migrate to the electron accelerator. Therefore, there is almost no leakage-current flow from the electron accelerator and almost no energy loss in this part.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the insulated material may be sandwiched between the cathode and the substrate.
According to this type of solar energy converter, since the insulated material is sandwiched between the cathode and the substrate to insulate the cathode from the substrate, current hardly flows. Therefore, there is almost no energy loss.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the substrate may comprise a tetravalent element.
According to this type of solar energy converter, since the substrate comprises a tetravalent element such as silicon or a carbonaceous material, the substrate can efficiently function as a conductive material.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the substrate may comprise a tetravalent element containing a predetermined amount of either a trivalent element or a pentavalent element.
According to this type of solar energy converter, the substrate comprises a tetravalent element containing the predetermined amount of either a trivalent element or a pentavalent element, and the trivalent element or pentavalent element becomes a carrier contributing to electric conduction. Therefore, the electric conductivity of the substrate is increased, the energy loss caused by its resistance is decreased, and thereby the efficiency of the solar energy conversion can be improved.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the cathode may comprise a tetravalent element.
According to this type of solar energy converter, since the cathode comprises a tetravalent element such as silicon or a carbonaceous material, the substrate, the positive electrode of the solar energy converter, can efficiently function as a conductive material.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the cathode may comprise a tetravalent element containing a predetermined amount of either a trivalent element or a pentavalent element.
According to this type of solar energy converter, the cathode comprises a tetravalent element containing a predetermined amount of either a trivalent element or a pentavalent element, and the trivalent element or pentavalent element becomes a carrier contributing to electric conduction. Therefore, the electric conductivity of the cathode is increased, the energy loss caused by its resistance is decreased, and thereby the efficiency of the solar energy conversion can be improved.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the electron emitter may comprise carbon.
According to this type of solar energy converter, the electron emitter is a material comprising carbon. The material is not a special one with limited availability or a high production cost. This is because it is not necessary to mix impurities with the material. Further, the carbon material does not cause the destruction of the environment. Therefore, the solar energy converter does not affect the environment even if it is used on a large scale.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the electron emitter may comprise a substance having diamond-crystal structure.
According to this type of solar energy converter, the substance having diamond-crystal structure has a negative electron affinity and the property of easily emitting electrons. Therefore, such a substance is suitable for the electron emitter.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the electron emitter may comprise carbon nanotube""s.
According to this type of solar energy converter, since the carbon nanotube""s diameter is extremely small among the substances having diamond-crystal structure made of carbon atoms, it has the property of easily emitting electrons concentrated on its tip, which has a small radius of curvature, due to the point concentration phenomenon of electric charges. Therefore, such a substance is suitable for the electron emitter.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the electron emitter may comprise nitride boron nanotubes.
According to this type of solar energy converter, since the nitride boron nanotube is a substance of which diameter is extremely small, it has the property of easily emitting electrons concentrated on its tip with a small radius of curvature due to the point concentration phenomenon of electric charges. Therefore, such a substance is suitable for the electron emitter.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, a sunlight reflection member may be provided to let the sunlight, which is moving toward the electron accelerator and to the electron collector, reflect in a direction of the electron emitter.
According to this type of solar energy converter, since the sunlight reflection member makes sunlight, which is moving toward the electron accelerator and to the electron collector, reflect in the direction of the electron emitter, the reflected sunlight contributes to raising the temperature of the electron emitter. Therefore, sunlight can be utilized more efficiently.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the electron accelerator may be so constructed as to have a function of reflecting the sunlight to make the sunlight, which is moving toward the electron accelerator and to the electron collector, reflect in a direction of the electron emitter.
According to this type of solar energy converter, since the electron accelerator has the function of reflecting sunlight to make the sunlight, which is moving toward the electron accelerator and to the electron collector, reflect in the direction of the electron emitter, the reflected sunlight contributes to raising the temperature of the electron emitter. Therefore, sunlight can be utilized more efficiently.
Specifically, cost reduction and easy assembling can be achieved due to disuse of a sunlight reflection member.
Further, since the sunlight reflection member is disposed not outside but within the sunlight-concentrating instrument, there is no chance of it getting dirty. Therefore, a degradation of reflection efficiency is not occurred.
In the above-mentioned solar energy converter, the electron collector may be provided on a lower surface of the light-concentrating instrument and below the electron accelerator, and the lower surface of the light-concentrating instrument may be formed into a curved surface which inclines toward the electron collector.
According to this type of solar energy converter, electrons that have directly collided not with the electron collector but with the light-concentrating instrument can easily reach the electron collector by moving along the upwardly inclined lower surface of the light-concentrating instrument leading to the electron collector. Therefore, electrons can be collected more efficiently.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the above-mentioned solar energy converter is used as one unit in the solar energy conversion system, and the solar energy conversion system comprises a set of solar energy converters in which a plurality of solar energy converters are connected in parallel or in series.
According to the solar energy conversion system, the above-mentioned solar energy converter is used as one unit and the solar energy conversion system comprises a set of solar energy converters in which a plurality of solar energy converters are connected in parallel or in series. Therefore, it is possible to construct a desired solar energy conversion system by connecting the units in accordance with the setting conditions.